Marrying THE UchihafuckingSasuke
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: The year is 2070.Same sex marriage is allowed.Naruto is Sasuke Uchiha’s Fiance.At the age of 16, he is living with Sasuke in the Uchiha Mansion.On his 17th birthday he is going to undergo surgery and on his 18th birthday he is going to be married.Sasuxnar


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I own Naruto, there'd be a sex scene between him and Sasuke on every episode.

* * *

Summary: The year is 2070. Same sex marriage is allowed. Naruto is Sasuke Uchiha's Fiance. At the age of 16, he is living with Sasuke in the Uchiha Mansion. On his 17th birthday he is going to undergo surgery and on his 18th birthday he is going to be married.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Usual Sunday Morning

Sasuke Uchiha likes boobs and vagina. Naruto Uzumaki concluded. He stared at the door of the bastard, hearing noises that he'd rather not hear- wanting to burn everything at the other side of it. "Bastard." He muttered.

"Turn the volume down will you?" He marched towards the door- knocking furiously. He hated the sound of it- Sasuke's love making with a GIRL. The sounds didn't cease. It's Sunday morning for fuck's sake! Both of Sasuke's parents are attending a seminar in a local church and the bastard is taking advantage of the time to commit adultery… and just across the room of his future husband.

"You're going to the 2nd circle of hell! You and your concubine!" Naruto kicked the door of the room and shut his own door behind him.

He doesn't love the Uchiha brat or anything gooey like that. Although it is an arranged marriage, he expected Sasuke to have enough shame to hide his affairs from him. But no! Sunday morning and he's screwing around with God knows who in a room which is obviously not sound proof. The 'Ooh's' and 'Aaah's'- Naruto can definitely hear with sheer disgust.

Every Sunday Sasuke had the freedom to ask his whore to turn on the volume since the parents are away. Sasuke could conveniently ask the girl to shut up. But hell no! They turned the volume UP to wake up the other neighbors as well. They were much, much louder than his alarm clock. Heck, an alarm clock can't wake him up on Sundays.

* * *

Naruto was working on a paper. The key word 'WAS'. His group is submitting a 5 page essay on same sex marriage. What a coincidence… it is the issue currently destroying his sanity.

The definition of marriage used to be confined between a 'natural born male' and 'natural born female'. During the early 2000 surgery could only alter the appearance of human genitals but could not imitate the function of procreation. Technology has advanced and procreation between a male and a male is no longer impossible provided that one of the parties has undergone surgery wherein his balls have to be castrated and its place is a hole that could, because of modern medicine, give birth. So the impossibility of procreation is no longer a reasonable reason to prohibit same sex marriage. Fuck modern medicine! Whoever came up with the idea sure didn't make it easier for women to find a mate. The ratio between man and woman is 1:32 according to a statistic Naruto came across. And with same sex marriage there would be lesser males and more competition for the real women.

When his parents and the brat's parents entered into the contract, Naruto was chosen to play the role of the female. Meaning, he is the one to undergo surgery on his 17th birthday. The high and mighty Uchihas won't allow any arrangement other than that.

What Naruto wanted was a cute wife and kids. He didn't expect that in the near future he would be the 'cute wife' and he is the one going to bear the kids inside HIS womb. What made the situation worse was the fact that UCHIHA-fucking-SASUKE is going to be his husband and the father of his children… their children. The mere thought of it makes him shudder and want to vomit.

He looked himself in the mirror. Thank God he doesn't have to undergo plastic surgery. His parents and the Uchihas parents thought that his face is feminine enough and doesn't have to be "changed" to fit his future role as a woman. The bastard's mother described him as 'androgynous'. Ew. They told him that all he has to do is grow his hair, get a make-over and viola… he could actually deceive people into thinking that he is a girl minus the breasts. Was it an insult or a complement? He couldn't tell.

Naruto grabbed his earphones from the table, plopped on the bed, turned the volume up and grabbed the pink pillow Sakura gave him as present for their 10th anniversary as friends. He was scared. So fucking scared. He slept, the rock music from his earphones effectively blocking the sounds from across his room. He can't back out even if he wants to… and Uchiha Sasuke knows that.

* * *

A comment will be well appreciated! :-P


End file.
